<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Instrument by inkfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974301">Instrument</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction'>inkfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Kisses: List Delta - Music (Fringe - O2) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fringe (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Kisses Challenge, Archiving previous works, Drabble, F/F, List Delta - Music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Olivia plans to be very naughty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Dunham/Alternate Olivia Dunham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Kisses: List Delta - Music (Fringe - O2) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Instrument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally published on Jun 23, 2012. Minor edits.</p><p>These things happen when Olivia lets her naughty side come to the front</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was not a rod, per se, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It might even have been classified as oblong instead of phallic. Its consistency seemed more organic than metallic, even though it sported a metallic sheen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Liv asked with interest as Olivia placed it on the table between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” said Olivia, “is a trans-universe molecular resonance oscillator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivia, I don’t speak Walter very fluently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an oscillator!” Olivia repeated, like that explained it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liv raised her eyebrows, nonplussed. “So it — oscillates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way of putting it,” Olivia nodded. “It’s special, though,” she went on with a gleam in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liv looked at her, waiting for an answer. “Well — are you gonna tell me or are you gonna stand there looking like the cat who got into the jar of cream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s another way of putting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivia,” Liv had never been one for patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia raised her hands in defeat to stave off an attack. “Okay. Quoting Walter — if used in one universe on an object causing it to vibrate under its resonant properties, it makes the counterpart of that object in the other universe vibrate as well. Or person.” She added nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liv looked unsure for a moment and then her eyes widened. “You don’t mean…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia’s smile was very broad and not a little wicked as she nodded. “Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he gave it to you? Just like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I might’ve borrowed it a little stealthily. I’ll put it back, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Dunham! You have been very naughty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait till you get my …ah, messages… later tonight. I plan to be naughtier, still.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bahahaha. I adore a naughty Olivia, I might write more. Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>